Fire Meets Ice, Bella Meets Edward
by bookwormkrissy
Summary: Bella, who grew up with charlie after Renee left, is a tomboy. she's fire! when Edward moves to town, how will they collide, when fire meets ice.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my third fanfic, I'm not sure if anyone's done this yet but I thought it would be cool. When Renee left Charlie all those years ago, Bella stayed behind with him. She became a total tomboy because of it, and Jacob is her best friend, but she has no feelings for him, he on the other hand….. what happens when the Cullens come to town?**

**Chapter 1** _BPOV_

Lunch, a time for the popular girls to socialize with the popular boys, and a time for me to sit there and try to decide if curving my hunger was worth the risk of getting food poisoning from this weeks Monday special. The only real friend I had here was Angela; everyone else was down in La Push. And they were all guys of course. If you were Nice you would call me a tomboy, if you weren't you'd call me a whore, because I hang out with mostly boys. I'm your everyday, average, ordinary, small town, truck loving, jeans and tee shirt kind of girl. So of course I didn't care when _they_ entered the cafeteria.

"Bella, do know who the knew kids are?" asked Angela

"No Ange, I can't say I do. So, did you get that English essay done?" She gave me a weird look,

"Bella, you got a hot new guy staring at you and all you can think about is the darn English essay?" 

"What!" I whisper screamed, I whipped my head around to see one of the cute knew guys staring at me. There were 3 new boys and 2 new girls, the one staring had topaz eyes –they all did- and messy bronze hair. He was muscular and tall, and he was very pale, with dark bags under his eyes. All and all, he was HOTT! But he won't be interested in me for long. Sure, I turn on guys with my looks at first, but after a while they forget about me. Partly because I don't giggle and pretend I'm fascinated by everything they say and I swear and act like a total witch when I don't get my way. But mainly it was because I didn't date. I never really saw the point, you just end up broken hearted in the end so, why bother?

"Oh who cares Angela, you know him and I will never be together."

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed, like she was so surprised.

"What? He's not in my league, I don't date, and I don't even like him." 

"You don't even know his name, how can you dislike him already?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's simple, the way he dresses, the way he's walking all civilized and laid back, so not my type. I mean, I'm loose, I burp in public, I work on cars, and I go fishing. I bet he even has a preppy name like…."

"Hi, I'm Edward." I turned around to see him standing right behind me. Even though I wasn't _that_ embarrassed, the blood rushed to my cheeks. Suddenly, Edward frowned.

"Excuse me, I have to go!" he walked briskly out the door of the cafeteria. I turned to look at his family a couple tables over, they locked eyes with me and I arched one eyebrow. Way to make a statement on your first day Edward. 

_EPOV_

Our first day at a new school, how exciting! Not! This was getting so boring, going from life to life, hiding our identities, having every girl in each new school ask me out at least twice. We walked into the cafeteria, scoping out an empty table. We found one and walked over to it. I thought this would be a nice time to take a look at the new students; there was one that caught my eye. She had long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, with a baseball cap and plain gray tee shirt and jeans. I assessed her quickly, tomboy. I listened to the conversation going on between her and her friend, who the only ones at their ten person table. 

"Bella, how can you ask about the English essay when there's a hot new guy staring at you?" the girl, whose name was Bella, whipped her head around to see who was staring; I locked eyes with her, briefly. She quickly cut us off, which usually a human couldn't do, usually the stood there staring into your eyes until _you_ broke it off. I heard her say that I was too hot for her and that she didn't like me and didn't date. She then went on to describe why she didn't like me and how we were different. And by what I heard, she was definitely a tomboy. But she was describing me all wrong, she thought I was preppy! I don't know why I cared, but I decided to go and set her straight. She was about to guess my preppy and stupid name when I walked up behind her,

"Hi, I'm Edward!" I could tell she was embarrassed at being caught, but not by her mind, I couldn't read her mind. The only way I could tell was the blood that rushed to her cheeks, and I practically killed her! She smelled AMAZING! I couldn't describe it, but I wanted it, I knew I had to get out of there. I excused myself and quickly excited the cafeteria, leaving Bella with nothing but her shocked face. 

I got into my Volvo and turned up Linkin Park to full blast. I had to get the demon out of my head, NOW!

Ok, I guess I better get to my next class, lunch is over now. As long as I don't have any classes with Bella and I avoid her at lunch, I'll be fine!

Ok, NOT FINE! I clenched my fists at the very edge of the desk. The only desk left in the class was the one next to Bella! I'd been going crazy for almost, checks watch 10 minutes? Man, I still had 50 minutes left of class, how could I not kill her for 50 minutes when I can barely handle 10? I must have been freaky out Bella, with my seething glares her way. But how can I not, she's trying to destroy everything I've worked so hard for, all that control, everything. I can't kill her! Well, maybe if I … wait, no! This was so hard! It's not fair, she smells so delicious! I stared at her hungrily, but I guess to humans, that must have looked seductive. Bella glanced at me staring at her and her jaw dropped. She probably thinks I want to ask her out, and more. To bad for her I'd probably kill her first. Ah, if only I wasn't so hot, then girls wouldn't be so drawn to me and put their lives at risk. Bella was still staring at me, astonished. The bell rang and she got up, but not before she could flip me off. Maybe I _should _kill her.

**BPOV**

That Edward guy was a total jerk! And now I had to sit next to him in biology, this was like, the worst day in the history of worst days. I just wanted to go home and work on motorcycles with Jacob. I tried to go to my truck, but that prep cut me off! 

"What do you want prep?" he raised his eyebrows,

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" what was wrong with this guy? Not only does he pretend he hates me and then wants to flirt, but he's staring at me in a totally _creepy_ way. 

"Ok, two things. One, stop staring at me like that." Edward frowned, but flashed me a beautiful smile. Of course I didn't fall for it.

"And two, I only go for _real_ men." Seriously, only preppies drive cars, the truck is really the only way to go. But I suppose he thought I meant something else. A look of complete fear crossed his face, he grabbed my wrist, HARD!

"What are you doing!" I hissed, he looked at me sharply,

"Come on!" and he dragged me too his Volvo. Where, there sat, four very scary looking teens. And they were all giving _me_ the death glare.


	2. the truth is revealed

Ok, this is my third fanfic, I'm not sure if anyone's done this yet but I thought it would be cool

**Chapter two, coming at ya!**

**Chapter 2**

Edward pushed me into the back seat, next to two girls who grabbed my wrists immediately.

"What's going on?" I asked, I had lost all confidence in my voice. The truth was, I was scared to death. No one answered me. There was a very large teenage boy was in the passenger's seat, and Edward was quietly arguing with a blonde boy outside the car, who started to walk into the woods. Edward hopped into the driver's seat and peeled out of the parking lot.

"This is kidnapping you know, you could get in serious trouble." I exclaimed in a wary voice, no one seemed to care about my remark. There was a moment of pause, but then Edward glared at me through the mirror, making me cringe in terror,

"So what are you? Some kind of spy, how did they train you to block your mind, why do you smell so good?" he was creeping me out this boy, yes he was.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I screamed at him. All I did was say I only went for real men.

"What a minute," I suddenly realized something; "You're not a real man, are you?" I stated more than asked,

"Don't play dumb Bella!" Edward said, but the short pixie girl next to me seemed to loosen her grip on me,

"Edward, I don't think she's playing." She stated hesitantly. Edward looked at her,

"Don't even try to joke Alice, it's not funny!" Alice ignored him and turned to me.

"Bella, what did you mean back there, how you only go for real men?"

"Real men drive trucks." I whispered, I somehow knew they would be mad when the heard this. And they were, Edward slammed on the breaks and gave me the most seething look I could imagine, I cringed, a lot. Alice put a hand on my shoulder and gave Edward a look, as if she was telling him something, he softened his gaze. I decided I had to break the ice.

"W-Who are you people?" I asked. Everyone looked around worriedly; accept the boy in the passenger seat, who started to laugh, really loudly!

"Shut up Emmett!" The blonde girl next to me said, he quickly closed his mouth and glared at her. Edward sighed,

"I suppose that's all we can do." He said, what the heck did that mean? The rest of the ride was quiet, accept for once or twice Edward turned to the blonde girl next to me and said,

"Shut up Rosalie!" and one time he said, "And you really think that will make things better, what about her parents, and the whole town, we just moved here, what are they going to think?" Rosalie hadn't said a thing the whole car ride though. We started to drive into the woods, great! They're going to kill me, whatever they were. I decided I would use me kick butt karate and women's defensive skills Charlie had taught me if they tried to hurt me in any way. A few moments later, Alice stiffened beside me and then started to shake with laughter; Edward however looked at me with concern and said,

"We're not going to kill you Bella; we're just going to our house." He cracked me a smile, and then gave me that stare that creeped me out,

"Stop staring at me like that!" I yelled at him, the whole car stared at me, then that Emmett kid started to laugh again, what was his problem?

"You sure he's not at the office Alice?" Edward asked, Alice stared into space for a minute then said,

"Yup! He wanted to help Esme unpack." Edward nodded, these people were so weird! We stopped in front of a mansion, that's right; there was a mansion in the middle of the forks woods. Everyone got out and the two girls grabbed my elbows and pulled me along towards the house. A pretty young woman opened the door and said,

"Oh my! Carlisle, you better get down here." In a very quiet voice. Then a beautiful young man came down the steps, upon seeing me he gasped and looked at Edward. Who seemed to move his lips, but no words came out. This place was really starting to scare me. Carlisle came over to me,

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked,

"Well before I start, Jasper why don't you go upstairs, you can listen from there." Then Rosalie intervened,

"Maybe Edward should too; Bella's his La Tua Contente." Carlisle raised his eyebrows, Edward's brow creased,

"Yes but there's more chance of Rosalie killing her, she told me I should just drain her." I gripped the end of the piano, this was getting scary.

"I might think she should die, but I'm not going to kill her just because I'm a…"

"Hey!" Carlisle cut them off, "You're are scaring Bella! Now anyone who can't stand Bella here for WHATEVER reason should go upstairs!" Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie went upstairs. Alice gave my arm a gently squeeze.

"Now Bella, I suppose you are curious as to what is going on." Carlisle started,

"Not really," I told him, he gave me a curious look. "I just want to go home, and pretend this never happened." He gave a nod of understanding, Emmett cut in,

"I like her, she's got spunk, you should have heard her in the car, it was hilarious."

"Emmett, shut up!" Alice said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well Bella, I think it would be best if we told you what's going on, you see we're vampires. But we only drink animal blood; we like to call ourselves vegetarian. We have super senses, super hearing, super smell…."

"Hey Bells, where've you been?" Jacob asked as I walked into the garage behind his house,

"Somewhere I hope I never have to go back to." I told him, he shrugged and went back to his motorcycle. I turned up the linkin park cd and went over to my bike. It was red, and soon it would be street legal! We worked for hours, and then I went home to eat pizza with my dad and watch the game. That night, when I was about half asleep, I heard a knock on my window,

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at Edward,

"I wanted to say I was sorry for what happened today." He said, but that wasn't going to cut it, he'd tried to lead me into the woods, tried to suck me dry. Carlisle told me he couldn't help it, but I think he could of, what about in the car, he didn't get me then.

"Whatever Edward," I told him, "Just go home."

"I can't." he said, "I'm never going home again."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I have biology everyday with you, I wouldn't be able to stand it Bella, and I could kill you."

"Where are you going?" I asked him, he gave me a funny look. "Not that I care!" I stated,

"To a clan like ours in Denali."

"Alaska?" I asked, "It's like an ice box there!"

"I thought you didn't care?" He sneered at me,

"I don't, I just want to make sure you live far, far away from me, physicopath!" I whisper screamed. We were right back to fighting,

"Well I'm glad I'm far away from you, miss tom boy. If it wasn't for your obsession with trucks, you'd be dead by now!" He yelled, almost. Now that hurt, I had tears brimming in my eyes; I hope he couldn't see,

"Just leave." I whispered, he saw them, I know he did. He looked sad and upset; he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and jumped back out the window. What had I done, now I was never going to see him again.

"Nice going swan," I said to myself, "You only have a few friends, I wonder why, maybe because you push everyone away." But I couldn't help it, everyday. Everyday I saw the effect my mother left on Charlie; I can never let that happen to me. That's why I wouldn't let Jake go out with me, we wouldn't be friends anymore, we'd just break up eventually, and then we'd be nothing but a memory. I can't like Edward; I can't like any boys, ever.

**I don't know about you, but I totally love this story! It's just so, fun! Edward and Bella fighting, but it has a real plot behind it. I promise. **


	3. many surprises

Ok, this is my third fanfic, I'm not sure if anyone's done this yet but I thought it would be cool

**I am sorry sorry sorry time infinite that this took so long. Between vacation, spring sports, and my brother discovering instant messaging and girls at the same time. I couldn't get near the computer at all. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. So sorry if it's a little rushed.**

**Chapter 3**

_I can't like Edward; I can't like any boys, ever._

The next day at school, Edward wasn't there, but Alice was. I walked into the lunchroom and she practically pounced on me,

"Bella! Come sit with us!" She yelled across the lunchroom, every face in the school turned to stare at me, I especially noticed Jessica's. She looked ready to explode with jealousy, but Angela's looked hurt. I walked over to the Cullen table,

"Sorry guys, but I'd rather sit with my friend Angela." Alice's jaw dropped about five feet, Rosalie glared, Jasper just sat there, and Emmett burst out laughing. Everyone turned to glare at him,

"What, she's just so damn funny! Am I the only one that can see that?" I rolled my eyes and went over to Angela's and mine table. It wasn't two seconds after I sat down that I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting down too. I let out an annoyed sigh, Rosalie followed, and then Emmett let out a _huge_ sigh.

"Emmett what the hell are you sighing about?" I asked,

"Well everyone else was doing it!" He exclaimed, everyone started to laugh, even Angela and I. The rest of the day ran pretty smoothly, but then Alice caught me on the way to my truck,

"Bella, do you know where Edward is?" she asked me, I pretended to not understand,

"Isn't he just staying home or hunting or something?" I asked her, but I was a bad liar.

"Bella, it's important that we know where he went." The whole family had joined us now,

"Why?" I asked, Rosalie shoved Alice away and got right in my face,

"So we can get him back after you made him leave!"

"Rose," Emmett whispered and tried to pull her away, I was cowering against my truck. Normally I would get right back into a girls face if they tried to mess with me, but this wasn't your every day girl.

"Don't 'Rose' me Em!" She yelled, still staring me down, I realized that she just wanted to scare me; if she hurt me Carlisle would definitely hurt her for loosing her temper.

"Look 'Rose'," I lifted my chin up and went toe to toe with her. "Just because your brother is stupid enough to run off over a silly girl, doesn't give you the right to come up to me in broad daylight and demand an explanation for something I can't explain!"

"Why can't you explain it then?" She breathed into my face.

"Because I don't understand vampires!" I whispered, I let the smile creep up my face.

"You little…" Rosalie pulled her arm back; I winced and shut my eyes, awaiting the no doubt horrible impact. But felt nothing,

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." I heard a velvet voice say, I cautiously opened one eye,

"Edward?" My mouth fell open, following suit with everyone else's. Accept Rosalie's,

"Why not? It'd save us all the trouble." She sneered, Edward's face stayed rock hard,

"If you ever touch her, I'll kill you." Rosalie's eye's almost popped out of her head,

"And what will you do if you kill her?" she asked, I could see him clench his teeth,

"That's never going to happen."

"Oh, so you have yourself a little crush now?" Now my eyes popped, did he?

"That is none of your business Rose." He walked over to me and put a hand on my back, "Come on Bella, and let me drive you home." He got into the driver's seat of my truck. We drove for a minute or two of silence until I couldn't help it.

"Is it any of _my_ business?" I asked, he glanced at me,

"What?"

"_Do_ you have a crush on me?" He looked longingly into my eyes, then back onto the road.

"No." I must admit it took me a little by surprise.

"Good." I said. He turned back to me,

"Good?" he asked, but then seemed to realize something, "Oh I get it."

"What do you get?" I asked him.

"Why it's good, because if I did have a crush on you, you'd just 'push me away'"

"You were listening to me last night?!" I yelled, not that it was necessary, but it felt right.

"Well I _do_ have super hearing; it's not my fault you talk to yourself."

"Edward Cullen you are the most obnoxious, self centered vampire I've ever met!" I crossed my arms and sat there, waiting for this ride to end. Too bad it already had,

"What are you doing Bella?" He asked, I looked around and realized we were already at my house.

"Nothing." I mumbled, slamming the door shut behind me. He also got out of my truck,

"Bella wait!" he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"What!" he looked like he was about to say something nice, or even a confession, but then he closed his mouth and opened it to say something completely different to me.

"Your Welcome." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"I supposed you'd like to say thank you, for saving your life today, so I suppose I'd like to say your welcome."

"If I had no common sense, I'd slap you right now." I said and turned on my heel, heading for my house. I turned to face him once I had reached our front porch.

"And tell your family to leave me alone, not just at lunch, but all the time. That means you too."

"Bella?" I sat up instantly at the sound of my name, I looked at the alarm clock; 2:48 am.

"Grrrrrr..." I said as I realized Edward had woken me up at a very early hour. I pulled the pillow under my head,

"What do you want?" I groaned, he raised his eyebrows, probably about to say a rude remark, but stopped himself.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've been kind of confusing towards you, but I just want to let you know that it's better this way."

"What way?" I asked, throwing up my arms in exasperation.

"We can't be friends Bella; it's just better that way." I could've cried, but I held myself back and turned my face into a frown.

"Great! Now go home, unlike you I like to sleep during these hours." I said, trying to push him out the window, to no success.

"Bella…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Don't Edward, just don't. You're right, it's better this way. Besides, I'm kind of a lone wolf." Edward turned around before leaving, giving me another longing look, like he wanted to do something. Was it possible that Edward wanted to kiss me? Nah! Edward left and I went back to sleep, with fitful dreams. I dreamt of Edward, he was trying to talk to me. His lips were moving, but no words were coming out. I was watching this, and I watched myself turn away in frustration when I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. I tried to scream out, try to tell myself that he was worth trying to understand, but I also couldn't talk. I remember the last thing I tried to scream before waking up,

"Bella, you're in with love Edward, don't let him get away!" I woke with a start, it was about seven, and my window was wide open. How did it get like that? I was sure I had shut it after Edward last night. I shrugged it off and got ready for school. Once I headed toward my truck outside, I realized it, it was icy out. I slipped on my butt the moment I stepped out the door, I hate being clumsy! Especially on icy days like this. I drove to school slowly and carefully, but it seemed like I didn't even have to, I pondered this while sitting in the school parking lot. Then I saw the chains, I got out and inspected my tires. Just as I thought, there were chains on my tires. Good 'ol dad, always going on with his unspoken love. How a woman could leave someone so caring and loving was beyond me, I shook my head, and then I heard the screeching of tires. I looked up and saw Tyler Crowley spinning wildly out of control towards me in his van, and Edward, at his car looking at me with terror. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, it didn't come. I felt cold hard ground beneath me, and something else cold and hard on top of me.

"Bella, open your eyes." I heard an angel sing out to me, but I refused to be dead, I refused to give into it. I kept my eyes peeled shut.

"Please?" The angel begged, his voice was so velvety and sure. I reluctantly opened my eyes, it was Edward on top of me, and I blushed at the thought of him being an angel.

"Why are you blushing? You were almost hit by a car." He said, and that's when I saw it all, we were blocked off from the outside world by Tyler's van. And it was slammed into the spot where I had been.

"Edward," I hissed, "Did you use super speed to push me out of the way of that van?" I asked, half flattered, half infuriated. Edward put a finger to his lips,

"Shhh… come on." He dragged me into the woods.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, once we were safe from civilization.

"I don't think I'd be able to explain if anyone saw me shove you out of the way." He said,

"Yes, but why'd you save me? Why didn't you just let me die, wouldn't it of made your life easier?" I asked him. He looked at me,

"Bella, why are you always worrying about others? Worry about yourself for a change will you?"

"I could say the same to you." I shot back. He shook his head,

"You are so stubborn." He said, barely audible,

"I could say the same to you." I repeated, he laughed at me. "Why are you laughing?" I asked,

"Because you're funny." He stated,

"Well, if it's better to not be friends, than I suggest you stop laughing at my jokes." I said with acid, I was sick of his mood swings. I attempted to turn on my heel and make a dramatic leave, but soon Mr. Big Shot had snaked his cold dead arm around my waist.

"Where are you going Bella?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm going back to school." I stated through gritted teeth.

"No your not," he answered calmly. "You're heading farther into the forest." I sighed and put on my best sweet girl smile,

"Which way back to school?" I asked, he pointed in the opposite direction. I shoved through him, which isn't that easy, and stormed off to school.

"Umm, Bella?" I turned around.

"What?" I practically screamed, he's impossible.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to school today, I don't want any suspicions." He said.

"Edward, my truck's there." I reminded him, he shrugged.

"I gave you a ride home last night?"

"Fine, but where will we go, if I go home my dad will find out I skipped school."

"Bella, you were in a car accident and you're afraid your dad will be mad you didn't go to school?" I gave him and obvious look,

"Like I want him to know I was in a car accident."

"Fine, we'll go to my house." I definitely could not do that, then we'd end up getting to know each other, and I'd find out I liked him. Definitely can not do that.

"Umm, can't we just go to school?" I asked, putting on my charming smile again. Edward gave me a funny look.

"Why don't you want to go to my house?" He asked. Why was he so blunt? Couldn't he just play along?

"Because…. I…. Umm… Well…" I was all out of ideas, but he cut me off anyways,

"You're afraid you'll fall for me!" He exclaimed and pointed at my face like a five year old, which gave me strength.

"No! I'm just afraid you'll bite me!" I said with my most vengeful glare. Edward was about to say something horrible back, but seemed to soften.

"Bella, do you really think that?"

"Yes." I lied.

"You're lying." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am not!" I said childishly.

"Are too."

"Are not." I pressed, and then he was on me. Kissing me with his cold marble lips. I suppose it would've been smart to not give in, try to get him off me. But even if I could, I wouldn't. Never had something felt so right in my entire life. I even kissed him back a little. I playful growl escaped his chest as he pushed me harder against the tree. But somewhere, deep in my mind, an alarm was going off. It took all my power to summon it, but I did. Before I knew it I was sobbing as Edward kissed my lips. He caught on and backed away.

"Bella what's…?" I ran off, deeper into the woods, before he could realize that I was a mess. How could I have let this happen? Everything, everything that I had worked so hard to create, had just been shattered by one, amazing gorgeous, vampire.

**I hope that's good enough for now, I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	4. phone calls and shopping, joy!

Ok, this is my third fanfic, I'm not sure if anyone's done this yet but I thought it would be cool

**I'm just going to get right on with it.**

**Chapter 4**

_How could I have let this happen? Everything, everything that I had worked so hard to create, had just been shattered by one, amazing gorgeous, vampire._

I stumbled to the forest floor. I don't know how long I'd been running, but it was definitely a long time. I struggled for breath. How could I be so stupid? Why did I let myself get close to him? I should have just backed off while I had the chance, but I didn't, I probably never will, I loved him.

"Grrrrr!!" I growled at my horrible self.

"Did you just growl? I thought that was our thing." I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Alice?" I asked as a dark, yet very small, figure walked towards me.

"Bella, are you okay?" She knelt down beside me, checking my face for scratches and such.

"Yeah, I guess but, how did you, why…" she nodded, understanding my question.

"Edward came to me completely in hysterics, it was quite funny really," she said to me with a smile. "He was afraid he'd hurt you in some way and didn't dare go after you and scare you off, so he sent me." I blushed, realizing how much trouble I'd caused them.

"Alice, I'm so sorry for creating so much trouble for your family, I promise from now on I'll stay away. I could even move to my mother's in Florida if it'd make it easier." Alice shook her heard,

"Bella, you have no idea do you?" I gave her a funny look,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's in love with you Bella." I blinked,

"Alice, you can't just fall in love in a matter of days." I said, even though it had happened to me.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" she asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, how could a vampire fall in love with a human?" Alice shrugged,

"It could happen, now come on, we have to get you home before Charlie gets worried." I slapped my forehead,

"Charlie! He's going to be worried sick!" Alice blanked off for a minute,

"Don't worry; he had to work late anyway." And with that, she started to skip in what I assumed was the direction out of the woods.

1111111111111111

I woke up Saturday morning to a knock at the door. I looked at my digital clock, 10:00 am. Crap! I was supposed to go shopping with Alice this morning, I considered faking sick, but she was a vampire, it probably wouldn't work.

"You're not even dressed yet!" she complained as I opened the door for her and stumbled to the kitchen to make a pop tart.

"I forgot to set my alarm." I answered nonchalantly. Plus I'd stayed up half the night anticipating a visit from Edward, but he never came.

"Alice, is anyone else coming shopping with us today?" I asked, she caught the desperation in my voice,

"They went hunting this weekend." She told me with a sorrowful frown.

"Oh," I looked down at my plate, "well, I guess I'll go get dressed than." I got up from the table and headed for the stairs.

"Wait Bella," Alice said, I looked back at her. "I have Edwards cell number if you want to call him." She suggested.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Alice gave me an all knowing smile and said,

"Everything's going to be fine."

**EPOV**

"Man would you just shut up about her already!" Emmett yelled at me as we hiked into the mountains. "I mean, I get what you've been going through, but we can't do anything about it _right_ this second, I really need some bear so, SHUT UP!" I nodded at him, I suppose I had been talking about Bella a lot, but I couldn't help it, ever since that kiss, but why'd she run away? Suddenly, my cell ringed, I picked it up at lightening speed, looking at the caller id first though.

"Yeah Alice?" I spoke into the phone, but it wasn't Alice on the other end of the line,

"Edward? This is, umm, Bella, I ummm… well. Look about yesterday, I just… I'm not used to…" I cut her off,

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come off so strong."

"No, no. it was, great actually." I could practically hear her smiling to herself. I chuckled,

"Well, tell you what, if this is what we both want, than I think we can figure something out."

"Ummm, okay, see you soon?" she asked hesitantly, I smiled.

"As soon as possible."

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop smiling; at least I wasn't smiling as much as Alice though. I was worried because a minute ago she was staring of into space.

"Alice…?" I asked hesitantly.

"This is going to be GREAT!" she practically screamed, and then she seemed to realize something, "We need to get you an outfit!" I felt my eyes bulge out of my head,

"What do you mean, an outfit for what?" I asked, my voice reduced to a high squeak. She shook her head,

"That'd ruin the surprise silly!" And then proceeded to drag me to her car so we could go shopping.

Let me just verify for you, In case you couldn't guess. I hate shopping. I grew up with my dad, my only friends a pack of boys from the quileutte village. I didn't meet Angela till high school, and then I had only allowed make up on very special occasions. So when it came to clothes, whatever was cleanest. Sometimes I wore the same pair of jeans three times in one week without washing them. Now, girls like Jessica Stanly, or Alice, would cringe if I told them that, but I didn't really care.

"Isn't this adorable?" Alice asked me from the dressing room door, I briefly looked up.

"Uh, sure, whatever." I told her, resuming back to my book.

"You know, we really should have gone to the book store last, or you could at least _pretend_ to care!"

"Alice, I pretended the first five stores, I can only handle so much." She pouted,

"but we're having fun, I bought you clothes," I rolled my eyes, "And books!" she added cheerily. I jumped up from my spot and said,

"I love that dress." With my fakest smile. Alice grinned,

"That's a girl." A bounded backing to the dressing rooms.

**Okay, I'm sorry if I haven't updated yet. Crazy end of year craziness in school, and I just **_**had **_**to join all those dang clubs. But whatever, I'm sure you guys can understand, so I'll start rambling. And if you hate me for not updating, please don't not review because of it. Don't make my story suffer.**


	5. adventures as a couple

Ok, this is my third fanfic, I'm not sure if anyone's done this yet but I thought it would be cool

**Disclaimer****- my lawyer says I have to write that I don't own anything if I don't want to go back to jail, even if they **_**can**_** make better macaroni and cheese than me…**

_**Chapter 5 (adventures as a couple)**_

I bounced in my seat as I drove myself to school Tuesday morning. Edward came back from his "camping trip" today. Technically, he came back from hunting yesterday, but it was too sunny to come to school. I begged him to let me skip and hang out with him, but he said I'd missed enough school lately, after the whole van incident… I parked my truck and scanned the parking lot for a Volvo, or possibly an inhumanly gorgeous figure of a man _in_ a Volvo. But before I even spotted it, I felt cold and familiar stone arms lock around my waste.

"Good morning love." He whispered seductively in my ear, I sighed. This was what I had been waiting for all weekend, possibly all my life…

"Hey." I twisted in his arms so I was facing him. I attempted to memorize his face, his high cheekbones, his penetratingly light butterscotch eyes, and his sculpted marble lips, which suddenly were against mine.

My eyes popped in shock, but before long my arms were wrapping around his neck and I was kissing him back. His beautiful scent surrounded me, smothering me to the point of no return, and as his fingers traveled through my hair, I began to feel the heat. No longer was Edward his icy cold self, there was fire flowing between our lips, a burning passion coursing through my veins.

Before long I was light headed, and our lips broke apart as I crumpled into his arms. I'd had a bit of a fainting spell, probably from not breathing; darn vampires don't need to so Edward forgot about it.

"Bella, are you okay?" I shook my head, not as an answer, but to escape the clouds in my head.

"Fine." I mumbled, upset about having to end a great make out session because of my human symptoms. Edward gave me a disciplinary look. I instantly flashed a beautiful smile,

"Great, thanks for asking!" I said cheerily. He chuckled and put a hand on my back as we walked towards my first class.

"That's my girl." He seemed a lot happier today, probably because he'd hunted; at least, that was my theory. But suddenly Edward growled, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Everything alright?" I asked, worry etched all over my face.

"Prepare yourself." Was all he said, then I noticed Emmett walking over towards us, holding Rosalie's hand, with Alice skipping as Jasper tried to keep up at a human pace with her.

"You guys don't waste a minute do you?" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah," jasper chimed in, "The way you two were canoodling over there would give Emmett and Rose a run for their money." Alice and Emmett cracked up, Edward let out a fake chuckle to humor them. My eyes wandered over to Rosalie, who was glaring at me with complete hatred. I couldn't look away, all noise around me faded; I was trapped in her deadly stare. I began to shake, I just couldn't look away. I faintly heard a low growl, and then a snarl. Rosalie glanced away casually, and I was free.

I closed my eyes slowly, trying to calm down my complete terror. I felt Edwards arm tighten around my waste protectively. I felt him glare at Rosalie, and then they all walked away. Edward turned to face me, laying his hands atop my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. He gave me a look.

"I'm scared" I told him. Edward wrapped his arms around me, locking me in a tight embrace. I let out a calming breath as he patted my hair.

"You're in no shape to go to first period." He said, shaking his head.

"We never did get to spend the day at your house." I said into his shirt. Edward chuckled,

"And I was so looking forward to showing off my new girlfriend to our classmates today. Oh well, we have plenty of time for that right?"

"Right!" I said back cheerily.

"Besides, Alice will want you at our house right after school to get ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked, a little worried. Edward had shifty eyes,

"Nothing." And with that, we jogged back his Volvo, making sure no one was watching as we peeled out of the school parking lot.

!!

"Bella you have to choose some time." Edward said, frustration in his voice.

"But there both so good!" I whined. Edward rolled his eyes; snatching 'I Am Legend' out of my hand and gently injecting it into the DVD player.

"What about 'the hills have eyes'?" I asked, Edward arched his eyebrows.

"What about it?" he asked

"Doesn't it get a consolation prize?" he shrugged,

"We can watch it next."

"You can't just watch two movies back to back!" I said shaking my head. Edward put his hand to his forehead in defeat.

"You are so annoying." He mumbled

"But…" he sighed.

"But I've never loved anyone a hundredth the amount I love you." He said, looking me in the eyes. He walked over to me and wound his arms around my waste and our foreheads touched. I had to tell him, he'd told me, and I _did_ feel the same. Besides, this is nothing like dad and Renee, we were much more in love they there were. This is a completely different species of lust and love, this was… inhuman!

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he breathed.

"I-I love you too." I told him cautiously. He grinned ear to ear, picking me up in his arms and swinging me around.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise. Edward chuckled; he was staring at me in an indescribable way, like I was his universe.

"Do you have any idea how happy you just made me?" I shrugged and laughed, his lips crashed onto mine.

Bliss. Who'd a thought that one single kiss could hold the joy of the world, the beauty of love, and the desire of forever.

"Can we watch the movie now?" I asked him, I couldn't help but laugh, a lot. Edward shook his head yes, but I think he also whispered something along the lines of,

"Must have ADD…"

About halfway into the movie I decided to ask the question that had been nagging at my brain since I met the Cullens.

"Hey Edward?" He turned to face me.

"Yeah?" I couldn't help but laugh at the way he said 'yeah' like he was actually used to acting like a teen from this century. He rolled his eyes. I became serious again.

"Why does Rosalie hate me?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

"She doesn't hate you Bella." Edward corrected me, but I could tell he was just trying to avoid the truth.

"It's okay Edward; I guess I already know anyways." He gave me a questioning look. _Probably just pretending he doesn't know. _I thought. Sighing, I began to explain to Edward the truth about what's really up with me.

"I'm not like other girls Edward. I'm a complete tomboy, I cuss, I burp in public, I listen to Linkin Park instead of Ashley Tisdale, my only friends besides Angela are a group of guys down in La Push…" Edward cut me off there.

"You hang out with guys from the reservation?" he asked cautiously. I nodded my head.

"Mostly just Jacob Black, but sometimes the rest of the guys, like his wingmen, Embry Call and Quil Ateara." I smiled, thinking about the terrible trio. The trouble those guys could get themselves into… and I'd always be the saving their tales… Edward broke me out of my flashbacks,

"Bella I don't want you going down to the reservation anymore." I gasped and narrowed my eyes. This happened a lot, the other reason most people didn't like me. I hated how people would discriminate against the good people of La Push. Sure they had some weird traditions and a few creepy legends, but they were nice people, and they were my friends.

"Look Edward, whatever prejudices you have against guys from an Indian Reservation is your own problem. And you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" I stormed out of the house, I'd never been this mad. I thought Edward was different, he was a vampire. I thought he'd be above those silly judgments, but I was wrong. I headed as far as I could to the main road, whipping out my cell phone, I was half way through dialing Jacob's number when Edward caught up with me.

"Bella wait!"

"Leave me alone!" I struggled to escape the grip he had on my arm.

"You don't understand Bella. Those guys, Jacob black, Quil Ateara, they're not who you think!" I narrowed my eyes.

"No Edward,_ you're_ not who _I _thought." And with that, I finished calling Jacob. I knew that today was a reservation holiday, so he didn't have school.

"Hello?" Jacob answered on the first ring.

"Hey Jake it's Bella." I could hear the lift in his voice.

"What's up Bells, you haven't been down in awhile, and aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I'll explain later, but for now please tell me you finished that motorcycle."

"Yeah just yesterday, why?"

"I need you to come pick me up; do you know where the Cullens live by any chance?"

"Sure do, Bella is everything alright?"

"Like I said, I'll explain later." And with that I hung up. Edward still had his hand gripped around my arm.

"I'm not letting you ride on a motorcycle with Jacob Black." I glared at him.

"Jacob's my best friend; I'll do what I want with him."

"What about me? I'm your _boyfriend_ Bella!" I laughed.

"You seriously think that after what I saw in you today, what I'm seeing right now, I still want to date you. You're done Edward, gone. I never want to see your slimy face again!" I yelled louder as Jacob approached on his bike. Edward tightened his grip on my arm even more.

"Let go of me." I spat at him.

"I can't let you do this Bella." Edward's face was emotionless, a rock.

"You're hurting me!" I screamed in his face, he instantly let go, and I jumped onto the back of the motorcycle.

"DRIVE!" I yelled to Jacob, he slammed on the gas and we went flying toward La Push.

Soon we were parking in Jacob's garage, Quil and Embry were there. As soon as they saw me they went nuts.

"BELLA!!" they yelled and tackled me the minute I stepped off the bike.

"What happened? Tell us everything!" Embry asked, sounding like a gossiping teenage girl. Jacob made a big show of looking all tough as he got off his motorcycle.

"Well Bella here was skipping school to hang out with, I guess, her new boyfriend, Edward Cullen." There was a round of oooooohs.

"But," Jake continued, "Something went wrong over there, and Bella had to call big bad Jake to come save her." I rolled my eyes, even if it was kind of true.

"Man, what I would do to have seen the expression on his face when you pulled up on that motorcycle. What was it like?" Quil asked Jacob.

"Pretty pissed guys, I mean, he didn't look to happy about the way Bella smiled as I pulled up. He even grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her go. I have half a mind to drive back up there and teach that guy a lesson for mistreating our girl over here." Jacob put an arm around me and I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously Bella, what happened between you guys? He didn't hurt you, did he? Because if he did I actually _would_ have to kill him."

"We just got into a little fight, that's all, nothing too serious." I assured them.

"All the same, I don't think it'd be smart to hand around that guy anymore Bella. I don't like the way he looked at you, kind of, possessive." I nodded at Jake.

"Don't worry, we're history."

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And yes I know Edward was a little OOC, but he just reacts differently around a different Bella. Please R&R and I'll update soon. **_**I might update sooner if I get 10 reviews…**_


	6. forgiveness?

Ok, this is my third fanfic, I'm not sure if anyone's done this yet but I thought it would be cool

**Disclaimer****- my lawyer says I have to write that I don't own anything if I don't want to go back to jail, even if they **_**can**_** make better macaroni and cheese than me…**

_**Chapter 6 - forgiveness?**_

"_We just got into a little fight, that's all, nothing too serious." I assured them._

"_All the same, I don't think it'd be smart to hand around that guy anymore Bella. I don't like the way he looked at you, kind of, possessive." I nodded at Jake._

"_Don't worry, we're history." _

Jake dropped me off at my house on his bike. And of course, my truck was sitting there. I glanced inside to make sure there were no vampires in it, there wasn't. I thanked Jake for the ride, and went into my house.

Our, my dad and I, house wasn't too big. Some might find it uncomfortably small, but I liked to think of it as cozy. My Dad, Charlie, worked double shifts to pay for our food, and his teenage daughter's clothing needs. I usually made dinner, and Charlie would come home really late, like twelve or one in the morning, and heat up the leftovers. We didn't see each other much, but I was okay with that. I had my Godfather Billy Black, Jacob's dad, to go to when I wanted to talk. He was great, and every bit of family I needed. But for now, I basically lived alone.

I made some chili for dinner, and then proceeded to take a shower and get ready for bed. I was in a crummy mood. So I got into my favorite pair of pajamas and turned on my Linkin Park CD. My hair was really long, so I had to brush it before bed if I wanted it to be even a little manageable by morning. As I brushed my long, dull, brown hair, I began to dance around the room. I jumped around and sang to my favorite song, _Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

Now I had gone full out, jumping around and singing into my hairbrush. I needed this; this is what would help me get my mind off Edward.

_And I got nothin' to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall straight down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Lookin' everywhere only to find _

_That this is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

A slight knock on my window made me jump, and when I noticed it was Edward, it made me blush a _whole_ new shade of red. But I didn't open the window for him; instead, I flipped him off. He begged with his hands, I folded my arms and shook my head no. He imitated me, folding his arms to. I stuck my tongue out at him, he knocked again. I rolled my eyes and opened the window.

"You do know that it's only ten-thirty, I thought you only stopped by at like, two am?" He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry, really." I wanted to hug him, kiss him, right there and then. But my faced stayed hard,

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him, hoping he understood my question. Edward began to pace.

"Have you ever heard any of the quileute legends Bella?" I shrugged.

"Sure, lots of them."

"So you know that they are descended from wolves?"

"Of course."

"And that, they say the wolves live on… in the quileutes today?" He asked hesitantly. I tried to comprehend what he was talking about, but I couldn't.

"Yeah, Jacob told me that our people called them werewolves. But it's just some silly story, Jacob doesn't even believe them. They're not true." Edward looked at me.

"Did they tell you the story of the cold ones?" It hit me then; the legends of the vampires, the quileute werewolves fought them off, the legend… of the _Cullens_.

"But Edward, Jacob and his friends, there not werewolves." I said, my voice shaky.

"Not yet, their ancestors were, and they could come back."

"You don't know that!" I tried to defend poor Jake.

"Alice smelt one in the woods not far from the village border. She didn't see it, but they have a certain repulsing smell to vampires, so we can tell."

"So… so you're saying… that there's a werewolf… out there… right now?" I was getting scared. Edward came over to me, looking in my terror filled eyes.

"Bella I swear, I'll never let anything hurt you, that's why I didn't want you going to La Push, just as a precaution, I couldn't bear to lose you Bella." I pulled away from his hug, trying to clear my head.

"This is all coming at me way too fast." I whispered, sitting down on my bed. Edward sighed.

"This is my fault."

"How?" I asked him "How can it be your fault?"

"Bella, for vampires, time passes quickly. A second is like a minute, a minute like an hour, an hour like a day, and so on. I've lived almost a hundred years with no one to hold, no one to kiss, no one to say I love you to. And when I first saw you, there was something about you, I hated you, but I loved it. I loved how you could get on my nerves so easily, how everything you said could leave me bewildered, I knew that I had found the person I wanted to spend eternity with. I loved you from the minute I saw, talked to you. And since time passes so quickly, I didn't want to waste any. Basically, I wanted to skip right to the part of the relationship where we kissed, where we held each other, where we said, I love you. But I guess I kind of forgot that time doesn't pass that quickly for you." I was stunned, really I was, I had no idea Edward felt like this about me.

"Edward, we barely even know each other." He shrugged.

"You already know everything you need to about me, I'm a vampire, I drink animals, I'm over a hundred years old, but look seventeen…" I cut him off,

"No, I mean like, what's your favorite color, your favorite band, what're your goals, hopes, dreams…" His mouth formed and 'o', I continued. "Edward, there is no _best_ part of a relationship; the relationship itself is the best. Getting to know one another, and then knowing each other so well that you're _always_ on the same page. Learning each other's fears and weaknesses, and helping get past them, _that's_ a relationship." Edward had his head hung low, sitting on my bed. Like he was some little kid getting a lecture on why you don't run across the street, after they already did.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I messed up, big time. Can you ever forgive me?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Not big time, it wasn't that bad, of course I forgive you. Let's just, start over." He grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. I stifled a yawn.

"You're tired." He stated. I shook my head no, but he immediately picked me up, bridal style, and set me gently on my bed.

"Really, I'm fine." I protested, Edward put a finger to my lips.

"You can barely keep your eyes open Bella." He walked to the window, giving me one last look. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, bright and early." And with a quick army silhouette, he was gone, out the window and into the woods.

_Part of the dream from twilight_

_I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light in the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob was there, pulling me back towards the blackest part of the forest._

"_Jake? What's wrong?" I asked_. _His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark, I'd been_ _there for too long, it had made a lasting effect on me. Surely if I went back, I wouldn't be able to find my real self again, the one I was so afraid people would see._

"_Run Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified._

"_This way, Bella!" I recognized Quil's voice; he came running over to me, grabbing my other hand. Helping drag me towards the dark._

"_No, I don't want to go back! I want to see the sun!" I started to kick and thrash. Suddenly, Jacob and Quil growled, shaking and turning into wolves right before my eyes. They began to snarl and bare their teeth towards the sunnier part of the forest._

_And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, and his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolves growled at my feet._

"_Make a choice." I glanced down at the wolves; they gave me a cold stare, a rumble forming in their chests. Then I looked at Edward, he flashed me a smile, showing his gleaming white teeth, I knew all to well how dangerous they really were. At that moment, I was scared of all three of them. Then Edward's words repeated in my head_

"_Bella I swear, I'll never let anything hurt you," and that's when the wolves jumped at me, Edward at the same moment, grabbing to get me out of the way._

I awoke, sitting straight up in my bed. I felt a cool hand touch my arm.

"Bella, are you alright?" I stared into the caring, butterscotch eyes of my boyfriend. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, he waited patiently,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all." His eyes showed nothing but concern, but then I realized. "Why are you in my bedroom? I thought you went home?"

"I did, and then I came to pick you up this morning. I waited outside for ten minutes, before coming around back to make sure you were ok. I found you here, talking in your sleep." I realized three things at that moment,

One, I forgot to set my alarm last night.

Two, I was late for school because I forgot to set my alarm last night.

And three, because I forgot to set my alarm last night I was late for school , so Edward came into my room, AND HEARD ME SLEEP TALKING!!

Edward smiled at me

"And I only thought you talked to yourself when you were awake." He shook his head in disbelief.

I got ready for school as fast as I could, and with Edward driving at a whopping 180 mph, we made it to school on time. I tried to tell him it was dangerous to drive that fast, but he used the whole 'I'm a vampire' excuse. Now I was sitting in first period, waiting desperately for lunch to come, and not just because I'd skipped breakfast.

**EPOV**

As I sat through first period I let my mind wander to this morning.

_I had waited patiently for ten minutes now,_

"_Where is she?" I asked to my car. I decided I'd waited long enough; I needed to make sure she was okay. I moved around the house till I got to Bella's window, I jumped in, only to find her still asleep. She was tossing and turning, obviously a nightmare. I was about to wake her up, when she began to sleep talk._

_She mumbled something like "… find it… where's the sun…"_

"_Jake?" I jumped as she asked, confused, what was wrong._

"_No! I can't go back… darkness… afraid… who I really am…"_

"_No, I don't want to go back! I want to see the sun!" She began to thrash around harder in her bed. I tried to wake her up, shaking her shoulder gently._

"_Choose… have to choose… Edward won't…HURT ME!" She awoke from her fitful sleep, sitting straight up in her bed. _

I was still trying to decode her dream, from what I could tell, she was afraid of having to choose between me and Jake, or afraid of me or Jake, or afraid of who she really is. It was all very confusing.


	7. twenty questions, tutors, dances oh my!

Ok, this is my third fanfic, I'm not sure if anyone's done this yet but I thought it would be cool

**Disclaimer****- my lawyer says I have to write that I don't own anything if I don't want to go back to jail, even if they **_**can**_** make better macaroni and cheese than me…**

_**A/N **_**ok, sooooo sorry it took so long to update. Camp for a week, my friend coming up to stay with me the next week, and now the big county fair in which I can barely find a day to go on rides with my friends. Yeah, I always have an excuse right? Oh well, you get your chapter now so, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7 – twenty questions, tutors, and dances oh my!**_

_I was still trying to decode her dream, from what I could tell, she was afraid of having to choose between me and Jake, or afraid of me or Jake, or afraid of who she really is. It was all very confusing._

**BPOV**

I walked into the lunch room with a smile on my face. But, as fast as my chipper mood had come, it vanished again. There was Edward, sitting at a table alone, with that vile Jessica Stanley. Edward didn't look to happy to be talking to her, so I quickly established a rescue mission.

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to watch the battle about to take place. The story of Edward and I dating had spread through the school like wildfire. Now everyone was eager to see what I'd do to Jessica when I find her flirting with my boyfriend.

"But you're so good in Trigonometry, I'm sure it would only take a few after school study sessions for your pure genius to ware of on me." I gritted my teeth. Jessica was trying to get Edward as a "tutor", which meant a whole world of difference in her dictionary than everyone else's. I readied myself, and charged, taking a seat on Edward's lap.

"Hey you." I said, and went into major lip lock; he was unresponsive for a second, his lips as unmoving as a statue. But then you could almost hear the click in his head, and he kissed me back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica looking extremely uncomfortable. I pulled away from Edward, which was a great feat I most say, and looked at Jessica like I'd just noticed her. Edward Jumped in.

"Babe, I was just talking to Jessica about some tutoring sessions." He winked at me; Jessica looked like she just won the Nobel Prize. I smiled a fake, cheesy smile.

"That's a great idea, why don't you get started right now!" Jessica's eyes lit up, Edward gave me a questionable look, I continued.

"Let's start with Chemistry, now Jessica, pay very close attention." I slowly wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and at a torturing slow pace, brought my lips to his. I wound my finger through his hair as he grabbed my sides and pulled me closer and closer to him. But before we could get out of hand, Edward pulled away. I looked over at Jessica, she was glaring at me, her little five hundred dollar manicured hands balled up into fists.

"Did you catch that, or should I go over it again?" I asked with a wink. She shot up from her chair and stomped off. Edward set me off his lap and onto my own seat, I looked at him.

"Babe?" He smirked,

"Well, seeing as I'm 107 years old, and you're 17, to me, you're a baby." My jaw dropped the nerve!

"Yeah well… you're an old man!" I pointed at his face and laughed like a 3 year old.

"My point exactly." We were both laughing and having fun. I could tell that at least half the school population was watching us, but like always, I couldn't give a flying whoop!

"Okay, time for twenty questions." Edward stated. I had a huge bight of pizza in my mouth, but that didn't stop me from asking.

"What?" Edward chuckled at my rude behavior, and continued.

"You say we need to get to know each other? Then I go first, twenty questions!" I shrugged,

"Okay then, proceed."

"What's your favorite color?"

"That depends, what's today?" Edward gave me a weird look.

"Wednesday…" I nodded.

"I see, and how's the weather today?" Alice came and sat down next to me.

"The temperature is dropping by the second; it will be snowing by seventh period."

"Then I'd have to say my favorite color right now is brown."

"Brown?" Edward asked in disbelief, I nodded.

"Yeah, brown is warm, brown is… safe."

"Good point, but you're still a freak." He smirked, I smirked back.

"So says the vegetarian vampire." I added. Alice laughed and Edward just frowned at me.

"I'd never thought I'd get burned by a little human girl."

"Well, there's a first time for everything I guess."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and looked across the table at Alice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yesterday I was going to give you a makeover before Edward took you out for dinner in Port Angeles, but because of your… fight… I didn't have a chance. I'd like to do it tonight instead." Alice told me. I gulped,

"Makeover?" Edward chuckled softly and ruffled my hair,

"You'll be fine." I shook my head.

"What if I have an allergic reaction to the eye shadow and die?" Edward frowned,

"Carlisle's a doctor, you'll be _fine_."

"But what if there's an emergency at the hospital and he can't help me?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"What if the clouds turn to ash and the sky falls with acid rain, get a grip Bella!" Edward said.

"I hate makeovers." I grumbled.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Somebody save me!" I gave a silent plea; Alice rolled her eyes at me as she fussed more with my hair. Like a message from above, my cell phone rang.

"Hello!" I answered excitedly.

"Hey Bella, its Angela." My eyes lit up, I hadn't talked with Angela in awhile.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well…" I could almost see Angela biting her lip. I knew immediately, guy trouble.

"What's his name?" I asked with a smile.

"Ben." She answered shyly. There was a moment's pause,

"Well come on! Spill already!" I heard Angela, and Alice laugh,

"It's the dance coming up, its girls ask guys." I felt Alice stiffen; I looked at her through the mirror and saw that she had a devilish smile on her face.

"And you're afraid to ask him?" I questioned, all the while wary of Alice's facial expression.

"No, he already asked me to ask him, I did and he said yes of course."

"So what's the problem?"

"Bella, I know your not one for dances, but I can't go on my own, we're not exactly friends with a lot of people… and I need a girlfriend to be there with me… please!" I put my hands to my forehead.

"Angela…" I groaned, she rambled on.

"You could ask Edward, and then we could double date, you don't have to dance, just be there for me. Bella I need you!" I couldn't ignore her desperate pleas,

"Alright, Edward and I are going out to dinner in Port Angeles, I'll ask him there."

"Aw Bella that's so romantic, call me after and tell me all about it. And thank you so much for doing this for me." She hung up. I couldn't help but smile, Angela was an amazing friend, how could I not help her?

"This is going to ROCK!" Alice practically screamed, sending me, oh, about ten feet into the air in shock.

"Alice!?" I gave her a look like, 'what the f!' she ignored me and began to pace around her room.

"the dance is next Friday night, which means we should get our dresses at _least_ a week in advance… we could do it this Friday night… have to postpone the hunting trip… of course, jasper shouldn't wait if we have a sleep over… the boys could leave… Edward wouldn't like it…"

"Whoa! Edward wouldn't what? What's about Edward? I heard his name!" Alice raised one eyebrow, I blushed, and I thought I'd said that in my head.

"Bella, Friday night we're going dress shopping for the dance, me you and Angela! Then we're all sleeping over here!" Alice let out a squeal. I covered my ears.

"How can you be so sure Angela needs a dress? And that she wants to go shopping with you and me for one?" Alice pointed to her head,

"Physic, duh!"

"Oh, right."

11111111111111111111111111111

"This is worse than the makeover!" I screeched as we headed, full speed, towards Port Angeles. Edward drove _really_ fast on the highway. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Bella, I drive like this all the time."

"Yes but when _you_ crash, you just walk away without a scratch, and buy a new car with one of your fancy credit cards! If we crash now, I'll get mashed up somewhere in a Volvo pretzel, DEAD!"

"I've never crashed." He stated, but slowed down to about 120 mph anyways.

"My dad's a cop." I said in a very authoritive tone, pointing a warning finger at him. He chuckled,

"Quit the hysterics already Bella." I humped, and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward turned to me,

"hey," he took my chin in his free hand, and moved in to kiss me, right as our lips were about to meet, I screamed in realization,

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!"

"You just had to ruin the moment." He grumbled.

_**A/N**_** okey dokey, so now I shall try to write an entertaining authors note to get you guys to like me again! Right now I know the story in kind of blah, but you know how it gets right? Good beginning, good end, middle? Not so good. I'm really trying, but criticism and helpful ideas in reviews mean a world of difference to the story. So if you want a good story, leave a good and helpful review. What'd ya like, what'd ya hate… and in the next chappie, I'll give awards to the most helpful review, and the nicest review. I won't tell you what the prize is it, probably something like one of Emily's muffins.**


End file.
